Love is War
by Limbus
Summary: To fight for the one you love...
1. Chapter 1

'I just don't see why she can't understand.' Luna lay in a slouch manner in front of the window of her chamber, staring at the setting sun, feeling of the cool breeze being brought in through the window. 'Why can't she see that no matter, that we only have each other? Why does she have to be so stubborn?' She looks out to that the horizon, in longing for the one who is setting the sun. 'I can't stand this; I'm going to make her see reason!' She stands, on the edge of her window, and with her magic will the moon to rise. Then set out her chamber toward her sister's. The walk was silent, being of guard who stand at attended, some slipping in and out of sleep.

'Okay, I'm here… Why do I feel so nerves, you think I can settle my heart by now when I'm around her?' Luna knocks on the door. "Sister can I talk to you." "Can it wait till tomorrow morning?" Celestia replies within her chamber, her voice sound of one, which is in need for rest. "It wants take long, I promise." Luna insisted. "Is this… about that?" She asks fearfully. "…No… It's something else, can I come in?" Luna pause a monument. "…Yes… You may enter." She hesitantly answers. Luna inters her chamber, she sees Celestia rise from bed, and approach her; seems tire and exhaustion. "Will, what is it Luna?" Celestia want to get back to resting. "It has been a while since we talk sister." Luna spoke, trying to easy the mood. "Luna, what is wrong?" Celestia grow more irritated by her sister stalling, fearing that what's about to come. "Will um…" Luna looks unease, trying to start off. Celestia exhale out of aggravation. "Luna for the last time… We can't, leave my bed room, I need to rest." Celestia turn around hoping that her sister will do what she is told. "Sister, I don't understand!" Luna bellows at her sister back. "Luna not this again, pleases, I'm tire, just let it go." Celestia put her fore hoof on her forehead. "Let it go! How could you ask me to let it go, I will never let it go!" Luna raise her voice, Celestia still having her back toward her, with her fore hoof on her forehead. "Luna, I beg you, please leave, my head is throbbing with pain right now. All I want is to sleep." Celestia pleaded. "Just tell me why sister? That all I'm asking for." Demand Luna. "That why, where sister, and not only sister, but princess sister, we stand for pure, so we must remain pure! We have been over this over, and over and over!" Celestia in pain, turn toward her. "They don't need to know, this can be keep a secret, our secret!" Luna pleaded. "You need to stop this! This is what turns you into Nightmare moon, or did you forget." Celestia growing more annoy. "NO SISTER! I HAVE NOT FOR GOTTEN! I HAVE NOT FOR GOTTEN HOW YOU SEAL ME IN THE MOON! JUST FOR LOVING YOU; YOU SEAL YOUR LITTLE SISTER IN THE MOON, FOR THOUSAND OF YEARS!" Luna yells her eyes as deep space; the gaze could freeze hell over. Celestia own gaze burn brighter than a solar flare. "YOU KNOW THAT NOT WHAT HAPPEN; I try to calm you, extinguish the rage and darkness out of you! Using the element of harmony, it was a tragic accident what happen! But I'm not going to keep punishing myself for your mistake!" Celestia shouts back, breathing heavy. "Now please get out, so I can sleep." Celestia spoke in a more calming voice. "I'm not done talking sister." Luna voice still a little louder. "Get out!" Celestia scream "Before I make you Luna, and you don't want me to make you." "NO!" Luna shouts back. Celestia sit on her haunch, face and body expression drain of all energy. "I thought after this you'll be more reasonable, that you would give up on this, especially what happen with nightmare moon. But no; you're acting just like before you turn into nightmare moon. I don't know what to do with you any more Luna, do you have any idea how stressful, tiresome, painful, headache this all is to me. I can't even sleep. The only hours that I should have to myself, I have to deal with you." Celestia starts to cry half way through her little breakdown. Luna is in shock to hear all of this, and to see her sister sobbing.

Luna looks at Celestia, tears start to run down Luna cheek, she turns and run. She rain to the garden then take flight. 'Am I really causing her so much pain, why can't she understand that I love her, I don't care if we're sister, I love her!' Before Luna notice, she had flies to the old castle in the Everfree forest by instinct. She land in front of the doors. "Why did I come here?" Her voice crack as she spoke, with dry tears; cause by the night cool air from the flight, mix in with new ones leaking out. Luna walks in looking around reminiscing of the past. She walks up to the double doors, of her sister old bed chamber; remembering how she uses to sleep with her when she gets scare, or how they use to play together.

She opens the doors, the hinges scream out from the disuse. She steps inside; looking around. Their seen to be plant life; such as different kind of flowers, and grass spreading from the window, where she follow with her eyes, to where it lead to were Cleestia's bed use to be. There she sees a pony in the dark sleeping, Luna walks toward mystery pony. She sees her coat, resemble a tree bark pattern, her main resemble a leaf; being two shades of color, on top and under. But what made Luna gasp were the wings on its side, half of it the color of her mane toward the back, and seeing she also have a horn. "What the…an Alicorn" The mystery alicorn slowly opening her eyes half way, she stare at Luna for a moment, Luna can clearly see the alicorn eyes, even in the half moonlight lite room; those forest, leaf, grass, with emerald around the rim of the abyss blackness eyes. For a few second they stares in to each other eyes, until the mystery alicorn eye led pop fully open.

She jump back into darkness; cover half of her body save for her head down to her fore legs, surprise with a hint slash fear expression on her face. "Who are you?!" The mystery alicorn ask. "I should be asking you the same thing, this is property of the princess sisters, I myself Luna of moon, and my sister celestia of the sun. Who are you to be here?" "Me, this is my forest, my life." Mystery alicorn spoke, but in a softer manner then Luna was putting on. "You speak nonsense, the owner of this forest?! You lie, there is no owner of this forest, you might live in the forest, but that don't make you the owner of it." Luna spoke in a regal manner. "It is when it's your body." "What nonsense is that?!" "It's not nonsense, every plant life originate from me." The bark coat leaf mane alicorn spoke, staying calm. "You lie?!" "Why would I?!" "Prove it then!" Luna explodes. "Fine, watch closely." The mystery alicorn steps out to a spot in front of the window were the moonlight hit the floor. She then point to a spot of stone on the flour, and place her hoof down on it; Immediately plants life start to grow, grass, flower, mushroom, some that glow, etc. it's start to spread father around the mystery alicorn; reaching out in every direction of the stone cool floor.

"See, I tell the truth, this forest is mine." "But that doesn't make sense, I mean, me and my sister use to play in these woods, we never seen you." Luna confuse by what she witness. "This is my first night out transmitting to such a form." "Wait, so you were just born today?" "Will… Yes, you could say it like that. If it's mean that much of an issues to you, I'll leave." The alicorn starts to walk to the window spreading her wings. "Wait!" Luna calls out to her. "Yes." "I did not say you had to go, all I ask was, what you were doing here." The mystery alicorn turn around; facing Luna. "I wanted to see what was here; I only get to sense what's on the outside. I must have fallen to sleep, when I lay down here to rest." "I told you my name but you never told me yours?" Luna asks. "My… name?" "Yes what do you call yourself?" The bark leaf alicorn ponder on Luna question for a few moments. "Call me…. Flora." "Flora?" Luna repeats "Will Flora… I have to go; I have no problem with you living in the castle." "Thank you." "Well... Bye." Luna spoke as she walk pass Flora to the window, and spread her wings. "Bye" Flora says before Luna tuck to the sky. She returns back to the castle garden. 'I need to tell Celestia what just happen! But she's asleep; it'll have to wait until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Luna, waited for Celastia at the diner room, when the door finally open, she rush up to Celestia. "Sister I have something to tell you, it's about last night!" "Luna, I don't want to hear it, I have enough on my mind as it is." Celestia walk pass Luna to her seat. Luna follows behind. "But sister this is important!" "Like you told me at my bed room door." "But I'm not lying this time, I promise." "Like you promised me at my bed room door." Celestia sit down. "This time it's different!" "Luna I really don't want to hear it! Now please, return to your seat, or leave." Celestia did not even look at her sister the hold time, instead she start to order breakfast. "FINE!" Luna storm off. 'I'll handle this myself, I don't need Celestia help.'

Later that night after raising the moon, she set off for the Everfree forest landing in front of the old castle. "Flora!" She calls, while walking through the castle. "Flora!" She head to her sister's old chamber were she first saw her. "Flora!" No answer, just silent. Luan walks throughout the castle, no sign of Flora. She walks out to the back, looking over the once to been garden, leading up to the moon; she glaze upon the stolen light it reflect, to a glowing a shine on these darkish hours. "It's beautiful." Spoke a mystery but familiar voice beside her. "Yes it is, I wish other could see and understand th-AWWWWW! Luna screams while jumping from the side in three feet, manga to actually stay in the air for a couple of second before coming down. "What! Where! How!" Luna stammers. "What wrong Luna?" Flora generally concern. "How did you get so close without me notice it, a-and I been calling you, where have you been?!" Luna questions in a hasty pace. "I did not know we were meeting?" "Will…No but I been calling you." Luna spoke still a little frantic, but more or less in her normal tone, while calming down. "Sorry." Flora says in a faint smile and apologies eyes. "It's…al-alright, I'm not really upset." Those eyes of Flora, Luna could not but lose her anger in those eyes, as she blushes.

"So what have you been doing since we last meet?" Luna trying to stick to what she came here to do, and that is to 'question her, to gain more information on her, and to do that, I must get her to talk.' "Nothing much, I work on evolving plants, growing new ones, nothing much, you?" Flora somehow manages to get closer, leaning in without Luna noticing until it already happen. "I-I-I tuck a nap, then sit the moon, at-." As her memory came back with her sister. "Is something wrong?" "NOTHING!" Flora flinch back, eyes watering up, Luna realize what her action had done, and calm herself down. "I mean, nothing is wrong, thank you for asking." Flora reaches in closer to Luna. "If you want someone to talk to, I will lend an ear." Flora look Luna right in the eyes, with a smile. Luna could not help but feel calm and safe staring back in to those eyes. "It's just…my sister…She can be so cruel, and I understand… Never mind, you wouldn't understand." Luna looks away. "I'm very understandable." "No you want." Luna voice climbs a little. "You remember earlier?" "What?" Luna turns to face Flora, who is looking up at the moon. "Early when you first spoke to me today; I said the moon is beautiful and you said yeah, if only other could see that. That what you was going to say, right?" Flora spoke, still looking at the moon. "Yes what about it?" "What did you mean by that?" Luna gazing at Flora; who body sings of beauty, and eyes of heavily greenery. Flora turn to Luna in the delay of an answer, Flora woke from her daze. "I-I meant that, I just wish more pony could appreciate the night sky." Flore look back at the night sky. "Who wouldn't, it's a glow of beauty, for the eyes can gaze upon." "All they can see is the bringer of darkness, were evil come out to play, they sleep it away, hoping the time will go by faster even in their dreams." Luna looking down now, even knows her eyes are fixes on a spot in the dirt floor, she all together seeing a different image. Flora stares sadly upon Luna. "Follow me." Luna broke from her thought, her head shoot up to see Flora standing in a direction looking back at her. "Huh?" "I want to show you something." "What?" "There are things that can't be put into words to descript, it have to be seen." Flora starts to walk, Luna standing their watching Flora get father, and father away. "Hu wait!" Luna ran toward the brown coat green mane alicorn, catching up, she fell in a few feet behind her.

They walk deeper into the forest, Luna feeling the hairs on her back stand. 'Even know I use to live and play in these forests, but that was around the castle and it would be day light time, Celestia never let me stay outside to late, even when I started to will the moon.' Flora stop, causing Luna to crash in to her, she stay like that for a while, blushing and to captive by Flora eyes, and other feature. "Come and look." Luna snaps out of it, separate from Flora back side. Luna walks next to Flora, looking toward her the while. When she came face to face to Flora, she gesture to look straight with her head. Luna turn her head, what she sees can't be put into words. The strange, beautiful, flower and other plant life she ever seen. Moonlight bounce off the surface of everything, giving it a blue light glow. Luna takes a few step forward. "W-what is this?" "You like it?" Flora takes a few step to be staying side by side with Luna "I never seen anything like this. What type of flower are these?" Flora walks deeper into the area "Their flowers that only bloom under the moon light." Flora reach a clearing in the middle of the scene, and lay down, patting the grass ground next to her for Luna to come over. "I heard such flower, but I never seen them." Luna walks to Flora side, and lay next to her. "Look up." Luna did as Flora said, and what she saw was an ocean of stars, the moon as the light house. Luna amaze by this, even know she the one that brought the sky and the stars in the clear night sky, she is amaze by this, even know she pay close attention to the night sky more than any other pony every night, she is a maze by this. "It's thanks to your moon that these flower can bloom, these flower are more thin grateful." Luna looks around, seeing the flower dance in the wind, and bath in the moon light reflection, making the glow a bluish color. They stay like that, Luna snugging close to Flora out of instinct to stay warm and more, her eyes grow heavier, and heavier, until they close, drifting off.

Next morning Flora walks up to Luna with fruit in a makeshift basket of leaves. She snugs Luna on the side of her face. "Luna, wake up." "Huh, what, 'yawn' what is it?" Luna looks up to Flora. "Here I brought you some food." "O thanks you." Luna starts to eat." She looks around notice that the flowers are close "What happen to the flower?" "They budded back up in sun light." "O so-" "That right, they only bloom in the moon light." "So they're only for my night, to eye." Then she looks around seeing that everything is brighter, hesitate at first, she look up, to see what she fear, the sun. "WHAT, HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT!" "It's noon." "Why did you not wake me!" Flore back up a little in fear. "I was about to, but then I saw the moon lower itself, and you were sleeping peacefully." "O no, no, no, no. I have to go!" "…O okay, bye." Flora adios Luna with wan eyes and a downcast smile, but Luna did not notice this, as she was about to take off, but turn around. "I would like to meet with you again, to night if that is okay." "Yes of course." "In front of the castle the, I'll see you then." With that, Luna takes to the sky, flying as fast as she could, reaching the castle in a couple of minutes.

She land in the garden, when a guard came running toward her. "Princess Luna, Princess Celestia said if you are seen on the Castle ground, to tell you to go to her office." "Very well." Luna reaches Celestia office and knocks. "Sister it's me." "Come in." Luna walks in side, seeing her sister working non-stop. "Sister, about last night, I can exp-" "What!" Celestia cut her sister out, in a cold flat tone. "Will, I was out in the Everfree Forest, investigating a pony claiming to be a Alicorn and the forest its self." "Luna, it's it not enough that you did not do your duty, but you have to lie to me." "No sister, I speak the truth." Luna spoke with desperation. "Like you always do." Celestia spoke, never looking up from her work. "This time I mean it!" "Then what about the moon, surely you could have stop a second to lower it?" "Will I…" "You what "I feel a sleep during my investigation." "I see." Celestia says nothing more, the silent spoke for her. "I'm sorry…" Luna said holding back tears. "When I saw the moon still up, do you know what the first thing that came to mind?" Celestia spoke still working. "…No" Luna reply hesitantly, her voice cracking. "I though, shit, that selfish sister of my, most have converted back to nightmare moon again. Why would she do that, O that right, it's because she only thinks about herself, never of other. Especially not her older sister; who had raised her when our parents banned us, and still watch over her for her wellbeing." "That is not true!" Luna shouts, with tears running down her eyes, and her voice cracking. "I love you Celestia, I know all you done for me, I appreciate you more than my moon itself." "That's funny, all that you say falls on deaf ears, as I clearly remember you trying to kill me." "You promise to never bring that up!" Luna shouts now with anger. There was silent for a few second as only the quill to the parchment made noise. "You know Luna, if I wanted to; I could have kill you easily. But I love you too much, even now, my love for you have not change, even now Luna, EVEN NOW LUNA, YOU CAUSE ME GREAT PAIN, ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS!" Celesia raise her voice in the middle of her talking, losing control of her magic and emotion; causing her to break the quill in her magic grip. "I'm sorry." Luna spoke, almost in a whisper. "I know Luna, you can go, I'm sorry for raising my voice, I just get a little upset; but it's okay, because you're sorry, just like all the time, sorry. Will then, all is good baby sister; you can go and goof off all you want. And then come back and say those word as again, I'm sorry right, and everything will be okay." Luna starts to sob then cry, she teleport to her chamber, and cry on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: Sorry for the wait it please me to know that people are reading and waiting, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner then later. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Sobbing in her pillow, she hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "It's…me." "What do you want?!" Luna spoke with animosity in her voice. "Luna." She calls her sister name. "What!" "Can I come in?" "No!" Luna yells at the door. "Luna." Celestia spoke in a clam voice. "Fine!" Celestia open the door with her magic, stepping in side, and close it. "I'm sorry for what I said, I love you little sister, as a mother, as a sister." "That's all?" Luna ask with a gloomy tone, her head still in the pillow, Celestia sigh "Please sister, be reasonable." "What if I feel something more for you Celestia, more than a mother or sister." "Luna, let me be the last time I'll say this, we can't act on our desire, no matter how much they dig in to us. You're not subjected to the same type of up hold as I do, seek another mare to share these feeling with you're a beautiful mare Luna, you can have whoever mare you want. Please let them go, I see you to much as a sister, as a daughter to do such things. I beg you please do not bring such things up again." After Celestia plead, Luna stood silent for a minute. "I'm sorry sister, but I can't do that, I could say okay, but even I know that would be a lie, I can't stop loving you that way, and please never ask me to stop, I don't want another mare, I want you, and we will always want thou." Luna reply, her head still in the pillow. "Luna… I'll see you at dinner, until then you can do as you please, and starting from now, I'll be taking over your nightly duties for a few days." "What why!" Luna he shot up, and spins around to face her sister with a surprise expression. "Because, even know, you think I gave you those duties to keep you busy, and are not important, will your wrong, their very important, and for these couple days they will be even more important, and for right now it's pain to say this, but your action is of great concern to. So until I feel like you can handle yourself, behave yourself, compose yourself better, you'll be suspended from your duties, you can still have your duties over the moon, but if your late even for a second, I will go ahead and lower the moon or rise it." "B-but I… I… I'm not winning this, I never win any of our argument, if I did, then it was just a pity. Sometime you hurt me by loving me." "Yes, I can say the same for you..." Celestia walks up to Luna and nuzzle affectingly side Luna face. "I love you little sister, I'll see you at dinner." Celestia turn and exits.

Luna get up and went to her window, she gaze out, thinking of a way to release her anger, frustration, all these emotion inside her, then one face came to mind Flora, her warmth, her smile, her body, she felt happy with her, happy then she ever felt in a long time. She takes to the sky, flying over the castle then descends to the Everfree forest, landing in front of the old castle. "Flora!" She shouts out. "Flora!" Again she calls out. "Flo-" "Luna?" Flora came walking up from behind her. Luna turns around to see her approach. "Luna the sun still out, are you o-" As Flora ca stop while speaking, she is cut off by Luna embrace, and sobs. "Luna what's wrong, what happen?!" "I'm sorry Flora, but can we just stay like this for a while?" "…Of course." They stand in that position for a couple of minutes in silent. Luna squeeze while Flora caress her mane. Luna finally able to regain her composers, separated from Flora. "I'm sorry for that." "Don't be, I could have stayed like that a little longer if you needed me to?" "No that okay thank you. "What wrong, what cause this?" "It was nothing, I just felt like crying." "Luna,-" "I'm sorry but you wouldn't understand." Luna turns a way; Flora takes a deep breath through her nostril and release it, then put on a smile,. "Okay, what do you want to do now?" "What?" Luna turn back to face Flora. "Do you want to play, or talk, or we can go for a walk and talk?" "Um okay, maybe a walk would be nice." "I know the prefect path, come." She spoke with a smile. Luna follows from behind."

As they go, Luna start to follow closely to Flora as the trees overhead darken the path, almost making it look like night time. "W-Were we going Flora?" "You'll see." She spoke keeping ahead. They reach a cave entrance. "Here" Flora stare at the entrance with a smile, Luna walks up beside her "Here?" "Yes, come." Flora enters the cave. "Flora. Flora." Luna calls out, hearing sound she look nervously around her, the area itself was dark, duo to the stress overhead of branches lying on top of branches, she decide to enter the cave to chase after Flora. "Flora. Flora." She calls out franticly as the cave get darker. "Flor-" Luna bum into something soft, warm, and small good, realize its Flora behind, she step back. "Flora?" She calls out. "Luna come and takes a look." Luna walk beside Flora, as she did she notice a glowing of different color, she look straight ahead, seeing the lights all on the walls, giving of a faint glow, different color rain all alone the wall and ceiling of the cave; making it look like the night sky gone rainbow . She stares in awe. "You like?" Flora asks, while looking at Luna with a content expression. "What is it?" "It is plant life that I been working on, it feed on bacteria and give off a glow." "It's a site I never seen before." Confess Luna. "Come, there more to see." Flora continues her walk, Luna right behind her; they walk through the night gleam rainbow stars.

Luna sees a light pass Flora up a head. They enter into a circler open where the sunshine down brightly above. Flowers and vines cover the walls, a stone likes ponymade structure set in the middle. A creek runs from the father back of the circler open, the water flow in a dig out stone channel that lay in the cave's stone, which stretch to the stone structure itself, other stone waterway stretch around structure, it flows around and to the other two channel, that lay on the side of the structure. Four pillars which is hug tight with Flower and vines, same as the wall, they sit on top of the circle stone waterway, supporting a stone circle that is also invaded by flower and vines, it over laps the circler channel. Within the structure lay a patch of green grass, beaming from the sun light on that spot, giving it more visibility. They stand there a moment, Luna in wonder, as Flora stare at Luna with restraint smile. She then begin to walk, Luna snap out of her wow, by the view of Flora back side, her flank really, she then begin to follow. Flora stops on the patch of green grass, and turn around, Luna stop just in front of her. "Up." As Flora command and motion with her head, Luna obey, looking up, she sees the wall decorated with beautify flower covering the vines, which cover the rocky wall.

Luna is mercerized by this, while Flora close the gap between her and Luna, and starts to softly nuzzle Luna neck. "What do you think?" Flora asks. "It's beaut- what!?" Luna jump to the side, her face turn red. "W-What are you doing." Flora expression change to a gloomy smile. "You didn't felt affection?" "It's not that, way wh-" She is cut off by Flora pressing her lips upon hers, kissing Luna, Luna start to back up to break a way, but still could not retreat from Flora embrace. As Flora push forward, Luna hit a peeler, now on her haunch, and her back press against the pillar, Flora force on. Luna tries to push Flora a way with her fore hoof, but Flora pushes them away, holding them over her head against peeler. Luna breathing in Flora scent, and feeling her lips on hers, Luna slowly grow weaker by the second. Luna tire to speak, but Flora take the chance to sneak her tongue in, Luna give in for the moment, taste her honey sap mix of saliva, then in a instance she went back to struggle, trying to speak, but her voice is muffled. Luna slowly lose strength, as Flora push her chest and barrel against her, her warmth seeps through Luna body, clouding her mind with the touch. Her eyes and vision grow hazy; as she stops struggling, close them, letting Flora scent and her tongue take her.

Flora pulls away, a saliva strain linger, as she pull Luna with her eyes close desperately leaning forward to search for her with hers still open mouth. She open her eyes, to see Flora staring at here with a content bottom bit of the lip smile of innocent tease, Luna not knowing what to do look away, her body heat up with yawn for her touch, but her faces glows a reddish blue despite the color of her coat, showing how truly embarrass she, her eyes showing confusion and fear, and her body showing restlessness. Flora giggles and nuzzles Luna beside her face, Luna clinch her eyes feeling Flora warmth and smelling her scent, both getting her lightheaded. "W-Wait," Luna finally manage to speak. "Mm, W-What are you doing?" "Being affection isn't it pleasant." "Why?" "I'm fawn of you." Flora reaches in for another kiss, but Luna stops her with a hoof, pushing her, a foreleg lent away. "J-J-Just wait a minute, what do you mean your f-f-fawn of me?!" Luna said with tense both in her voice and body. "I…love you." Flora said, her eyes half close, as she stare in a daze at Luna, Luna felt her body heat up. "W-When d-did this happen!?" "The first night we met." "I-I-I don't understand, we just met, we barely know anything about each other." "Do you not like me?" Flora eyes downcast her feature is throw into sadness. "No! That's no it at all! We think thou is very beautiful was, we was captivated by thou presence too, the first time we meet!" Luna spoke out of fear of upsetting the pony she was not sure of how she feel about, other than physical attraction. "So you saw me as I saw you. Then why we must wait, let continues." "Wait a min-mmm"

Flora force on, moving Luna foreleg to the side, and press her lip and body against Luna's, and warp her forelegs against Luna forelegs and around her wither, to keep her from pushing. This time Flora did not close her eyes entirely, and look straight into Luna's, Luna is enchanted by them, she could not flee away from them, even avert her gazes, they suck her in and she began to melt. Luna relaxes her lips to breathe, not forgetting about the kiss, but to her clouded mind, and the need for more air, Flora take this as an invite, and even if it wasn't she did not plan on stopping. Flora tongue explores Luna month, as Luna gave in and does the same. Her body back legs start to shake, Luna grows weaker and weaker; she starts to slouch against Flora. Flora lay Luna down on the soft bed of grasses, and separate from her. Luna lay panting from force action, her mind in fuzz, her body fears the pleasure that will come for it, engulf it, driving it to shake, thrash, scream out for more, and leave it motionlessly. Flora look Luna in the eye with a play full smile, her eyes show joy while the muscle below them arc up to show mischief. Luna couldn't move she only could submit her body to the bark tree coat leafy mane alicorn that stand over her. Flora start with licking the side of Luna face several times, before moving to her nick, Luna moan, feeling Flora lips warp around the upper port of her nick's fur skin in a sucking motion, it being a little painful did not trouble her that much. Flora pulls her head up for a moment, seeing the mark she made from doing so. "They call this a love mark, they say it's a sign to other that one is taking, and belong to another, your mind Luna, this prove it." Flora said with a joyful expression. "No I- OOO…" Luna is cut off by Flora tongue moving down her body to her teats, where Flora mouth and tongue work around the nipples, griping them softy, Luna moan looking up to the light diming, as sunset starts. Flora horn glows a nature green aura, vines start to move, massage Luna breasts, warping around her haunch, dock, group, and hips, posing her up on her crest. With Luna flank lifted in the air. Flora then warp her forelegs around Luna stifle and brought her puff labia closer to her face.

"Flora! Wait! Let me g-" A vine warp around Luna mouth and muzzle, all Luna could do is muffle, she tire to pull it away, but she could get her hoof under it.

Flora starts to lick Luna's love lips, Luna shiver and moan through the vine. Flora put her hold month over them pulling back while sucking, Luna quiver even more, Flora start back licking but all the way up to the clitoris, where she sucks It out the hood, sucking on it ever so softly. Luna bit down on the vine and moan, feeling control been lose, but her mind was now slipping. A vine which oozes a wet slimy substance, warp around Luna horn, and star to grind up and down, Luna eyes widen to the sensation and she took a breath in. Flora slip her tongue in between Luna sex's lips, Luna instinct took over and her body starts to buck her haunch forward, take hold of flora head and buck into her muzzle, while her back arch and head lend back into the soft depth of the grass, as her breathing became irregular. Flora let this go on for a while until, then she restrain Luna fore hoof, warping them with vines, and pushing them Luna side against the soft grass but still Luna haunch move violate forward, out of control. Flora digs her tongue deeper between Luna's labia, feeling close to climaxing Luna buck one last violently time digging and squeezing around flora muzzle into her pussy and scream through the vine as she bite down on it. Luna stay like that, her muscles tense, eyes haze as she is lower to the bed of soft grass, looking up seeing that night had come, the flower on the wall replace with moon flower that glow in the present of the moon which was shining down upon them. 'No… I forgot to raise… the moon, Clesestia will be anger, or is she not even surprise by my irresponsibility… this view, such beautify flower, they complement my moon.' She notice the glowing rainbow behind the flower, as the wall is a line with the bacteria eating moss. Luna faint into a deep sleep, while gazing toward the stares, before she doze off, she fell her body being embrace by something warmth lying beside her, the scent gave it away, just enough strength to turn and see Flora eyes staring at her, she gave a faint week smile, flora return it. Flora kiss Luna forehead, and brought it to her chest rubbing her mane. Luna Flora warp her forearms around Flora, and breathe in her scent, it soothe her. Luna nuzzles into Flora's chest; her eyes feeling heavy began to close. Luna drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the lateness… I'm lazy, and did not even fully final edit this chapter…

Next late morning, Luna awakens to the sunlight shining down upon her. She turn to block the ray of the sunlight to try and let sleep claim her again. But the urge to sleep has vanishes, but yet she was reluctant to stay in the position she is in as such. She starts to notice things, or her sense start to alert her of these things. The texture under her body was different, soft but a little tickles, it smell refresher then walking into the Canterl Casket's garden in the morning. Next to hit her, is the sound of running water, though to how faint it is, but in a lullabying way. The air smell fresh too, she finally open her eyes, as she looks around her.

The scene of last night came flooding back to her, her eyes widen, mouth a little open. She stood up looking around for Flora. "Ah, you're awake." Flora came walking through the plants that hinge from an entrance that they did not enter in, she carry fruit of different variety.

"Y-Yes." Her response is shaky, from Luna still feeling a little venerable about being taken as such as last night. "How did you sleep?" Flora asks. "Good." Flora set right in front of Luna. "Flora about last night-" "Here, you must be hunger eat." Flora hand Luna an apple, Luna looks at it; take it while smiling at Flora. "Um thank you." She takes a bite, and her eyes widen.

"Wh-what is this?!" She spoke out in surprise. "You like it?" Flora asks with a smile. "Yes, the taste, I never had any apple this this this, it's hard to put into word." Luna having trouble come up with a description to descript the apple tastes. "I grew it just for you." Flora informs. "You did, but we just…. O right you're like the Alicorn for nature." Luna note. "No, I am nature." "O..." '…wow, nature just ate me out… O that right.'

"Flora?" Luna spoke up. "Yes?" Flora reply. "About what happen… you did to me last night." "Yes?" "Will, about what you said you thought of me, when we first meet at the castle." "….O you mean that I love you." Flora nozzle Luna, but Luna quickly pushes her way, fearing to being captivated by her scent and touch again.

"Did you really mean that?" Luna asks. "Yes, wasn't last night clear enough for you of my feeling?" Flora asks. "That's why you brought me here?!" Luna raises her voice a little in surprises. "Yes, that what the pony and animal do to show there feels and leave their scent on each other to show ownership." Flora explains.

"Flora… it doesn't work like that." Luna tells. "So you're not mind." Flora ears pin back as she downcast her eyes. "No, I mean yes, I mean… if you want to I guess… what?!" Flora look Luna in the eye and tilt her head, Luna look at the Alicron who mane hung down cover her face a little, and eyes of beauty. Luna bit her bottom lip. "Oh~ yes, I'm your." Luna nuzzles Flora beside her face, putting a hoof on her chest to force her on her back. "And you're mind." She finishes.

"It's day time." Flora notes. "Yes?" Luna asks. "Aren't you going to head back?" Flora asks. "Why would I?" Luna asks. "You always head back when morning." Flora explains. "Hmm, the moon is already set, if for me to return, it would be to rest, since I got pliantly of that, thanks to you, there no need for me to head back right away now. So let me return the favorite from last night."

Luna kiss flora on the lips, a deep passionate kiss their tongues dance around each other, tasting each other. Luna starts to kiss Flora from the neck down to her breasts. She stars to suck on her nipples. As she sucks, she feels something come out, the taste can't be compare to anything. It's a milky texture with a sweet of mix fruits juice. Luna still massage Flora's breasts, reaches her sex lips. She slide her tongue on the surface, tasting Flora sex juices. Luna digs her tongue deep within flora sex, tasting her inner. "O~ the flavor! You taste even better down here than your salvia or your breast milk, or whatever that liquid substance is. This is addictive." Flora arches her back up as Luna went back to work.

"L-L-Luna, s-s-something, i-i-is awwww" Flora scream, coming all over Luna, it was sweet yet bitter, like honey mix with tree sap. "You taste so good, but you rather came fast… What's wrong Flory" Flora shaking with fear, and pleasure, with her teeth still clinch shut, and her eyes shut tight. "W-W-What was that?" Flora asks in a shaky voice. "What you mean?" Luna asks nuzzling Flora. "What just happen to me?" Luna tilts her head in confusion. "You mean that was your first." Luna asks. "My first? My first of what?! What was that?!" Her voice rouses to in a panic. "It's okay Flory, its natural, like you." Luna trying to calm her down. "No that wasn't!" Flora begins to cry, putting her face in her fore hoofs. Luna embraces her, letting her cry in her chest.

"I'm sorry Flory; I did not know it was your first. It's okay, I should have gone slower, and you did say this was your first time being out as such. It's appose to feel good, will stop here… for now. And your right I should be getting back, even if I don't have any duties at this time or any time sooner, I still should check in with my sister, and tell her where I been, and I should tell her about you, or should I say we." Luna chuckles "This should make her very happy, meaning that it would keep me out of her hair." Luna looks at Flora who is lying in her foreleg, seen to regain her composer back. "I'll come back at sun down." Luna informs. "Meet at the castle?" Flora asks. "Yes… Where is the way out?" "You can just fly up; I don't mind you knowing where I lay." "….Wait so this is your bed room?" "Yes." "…Will it does fit you, you be the being you are…Bye." "Bye." Luna spread her wings, and starts to fly. Flora lay there watching her go, then shut her eyes.

Luna land in the Castle garden, and enter it. She walks throughout the castle, hoping to pass by her sister; she already looked in Celestia's chamber, studies, and throne room. "Guard!" Luna calls out as she walks up to one. "Where's my sister?" "Princess Luna." The guard bow. "Princess Celestia asks to be not disturbed at this moment." "I did not ask that guard! I ask where my sister!?" Luna voice boom, and her eyes stare down as if she was looking into the guard soul, her aura and scenery grow darker. "S-S-She's in the training room!" "Thank you, now that wasn't so hard was it." Luna walks away, leaving the guard shaken. She steps in front of the training room, without knocking she enter it, and is instantly blown back against the wall. Luna in stun, but get back up and rush into the training room; she sees her sister fight Nightmare Moon. Nightmare moon is thrown against a wall and hit the ground, she try to get back up, but fall right to the ground. Celestia walks up to Nightmare Moon, she looks upon her.

"I hate you! Burn! Die!" Nightmare Moon roars. "Yes I know, I know you hate me, I know you wish to see me in great pain, I know you wish for my death, but that don't mean nothing to me, I love you dear sister, I'll always love you, always has, always will." Celestia spoke with a motherly smile, soft eyes and tone of voice that told you everything is going to be alright, she spoke as she charge up her horn, and a beam shot fort after she finish talking, hitting Nightmare Moon in the heart, Nightmare Moon went still, and then vanish.

Celestia turn to leave but freeze when her eyes lay upon Luna frozen there. "C-C- Celestia…" Luna stutters. Celestia exhale and walks toward the exits while speaking. "What do you want sister?" She exit the training room and presume down the hall, Luna ran up beside her. "W-W-What was that sister?" She asks, feeling as if in total shock. "I… was just letting out some steam; this royalty business can be very stressful indeed." Celestia answer apathetic expression and tone. "I-I-I don't understand… Sister?!" Luna stops walking and shouts. Celestia turn to her sister and spoke. "Like I said sister, stress, there no need to get work up, Now did you need something or not?" Luna eyes stare at the clam stone face of her sister, tears brimming up in her eyes, she wipe then away.

"Yes I do have something to tell, you don't have to worry about me harassing you… Not that I could anyway." "What are you saying Luna?" "I found another, sister." Celestia face lit up. "That's good dearest sister, I'm so happy." Celestia walks up and nuzzle her sister. "Yeah…I knew you would be." Luna response with a somewhat sad smile expression, Celestia step back. "What's her name? When can I meet her?" "It's uh Flora. You really want to meet her?" Luna looks wither surprise at her sister request. "Of course I do, I must see her myself, this mare that capture my sister heart, it is my duty as the oldest, to make sure she is fit to be with my little sister." Celestia spoke in a fun tone of voice. "Um okay… What about to night at dinner, is that a good time?" Luna asks. "That's excellent! I'll see you and your marefriend there, my dearest little sister." She nuzzles Luna and walks away. 'It's like she's back to her old self, is finding another for me to love really bring her that much of a relief, was my feeling for her toward her that much of a stern?' Luna walks in the other direction, heading for her room. She reaches it and see her own personal guards with her signature bat wings. They bow, and open the door for her, she enter soon after the door close. Luna walks to her bed and plot down on it. 'Maybe I'll take a nap before getting Flora…' She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
